


I Think I'm Falling

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, there's only one bed oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jack and Gibbs have to share a bed. Really, what else needs to be said?





	I Think I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Is this self indulgent BS? Yeah. But sometimes that's what you gotta do. And seriously? I love Jack and Gibbs. They are perfect for each other.

“This is oddly reminiscent of the night we met,” Jack said as she threw the jacket she’d been using as rain protection over the back of a chair. “Except we’re stuck in a hotel room because the roads are closed. Remind me again why I agreed to go visit the victim’s hometown at dusk?”

“Because I asked and you don’t like to say no to me.” Gibbs shut the hotel door behind him and dumped his bag by the bed before adding his jacket to Jack’s on the chair. 

“Yes, okay, but you said nothing about being caught in a storm and not being able to go home for the night.” Jack sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just very wet right now and I don’t have anything to change in to.”

“I got a spare shirt you can borrow,” Gibbs said, picking up his back and dropping it on the bed so he could rummage through it. Finding what he was looking for, he threw a t-shirt at Jack, before pulling out a change of clothes for himself.

Jack caught the shirt and held it up in front of her, eyeing the initials warily. “Thanks.”

Gibbs gave a small huff of laughter. “If you don’t like it, don’t wear it.”

“No it’s fine,” Jack replied. “It’s dry. Just don’t tell anyone I’m willingly wearing Marine merch.”

Gibbs’ laugh followed Jack into the bathroom, and she had to admit that she didn’t mind so much that she’d have ‘USMC’ emblazoned across her chest when it meant that she’d get to smell like Gibbs. She brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled. It was clean, but obviously well worn, she caught hints of sawdust, bourbon and something that was purely Gibbs. 

She wasted no time in peeling off her wet pants, shirt and bra, and slipping into Gibbs’ shirt. It fell just below her hips, leaving her legs on full display, but revealing her panties if she stretched upwards. Jack considered herself in the mirror, wondering if she should ask Gibbs if he had an extra pair of boxers or something, or if this might cause him to finally snap. The thought of Leroy Jethro Gibbs potentially having his way with her was what made up Jack’s mind.

Hanging her clothes over the towel rail, Jack haphazardly ran her fingers through her hair before venturing back out into the main room. In her absence Gibbs had also stripped out of his wet clothes and into something more comfortable, and had made himself at home on the bed. He was talking to someone on the phone, but when he saw her, he faltered slightly, causing Jack to smirk. 

It was no secret that everyone thought there was ‘a thing’ going on between the two of them - except maybe to Gibbs because she had never mentioned that conversation with Torres to him - but they’d yet to actually seal the deal, and Jack had been starting to wonder if all the looks, the teasing, the flirting, was all in her head. Gibbs stumbling over his words as he ended the call - with McGee it seemed - would suggest that he did find her attractive after all.

“How’re things at the office?” Jack asked, pulling back the bed covers and sliding in. She chose not to address Gibbs’ reaction, instead leaving it to him to initiate anything. 

“Fine. McGee’s got things handled.”

“Good.” Jack grabbed her phone from the bedside table and opened her weather app. “Looks like the storm should pass by morning. We should be able to head home then.”

“Yeah, that’s what McGee said.” Gibbs tossed his phone aside, and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s been a long time since I stayed in a hotel like this.”

Jack looked up from her phone and cast a glance around the room, actually taking in the decor. “Yeah, it’s pretty nice,” she looked across at Gibbs, who was still sitting above the covers. “Is that why you only got one room? Too expensive to charge two to NCIS?”

“Leon’s been going on about cutting down on unnecessary spending. Apparently I need to rein it in.”

Jack chuckled. “But it’s all necessary, right?”

“You get it.”

Jack smiled and went back to reading some news on her phone, but looked up again when Gibbs made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. 

“Yes?”

“Why is everyone always on those things?”

“What, their phones?”

Gibbs frowned slightly. “Mmm.”

“Passes the time, I guess. They do a lot.”

“What happened to just talking to people?”

Jack raised an eyebrow and placed her phone back on the bedside table. “You’re asking why people don’t talk? You? Mr Silent?”

Gibbs gave a half shrug.

“Are you just trying to make conversation?” Jack asked.

“I mean, that’s what people do when they share a bed, isn’t it?”

“Amongst other things, I guess,” Jack replied. “Though, it’s been a while since I shared a bed with anyone.”

“Yeah, me too,” Gibbs said. 

“So why now?” Jack asked, shuffling further into the bed so she could lie down, and resting on her side to stare up at Gibbs. “Why me?”

“Don’t read anything into this, Jack, it was the cheapest option of the many expensive options in the only hotel in this town.” Gibbs reached out to turn off his bedside light. “I’ll stay on top of the covers, don’t worry.”

Jack stuck an arm out to stop him before he reached the light. “Don’t be stupid, Gibbs. It’s cold and stormy, get under the blankets. The bed’s plenty big enough for both of us.”

Gibbs eyed her for a moment before conceding defeat, and getting up so he could pull back the covers on his side and get in. He turned off the light, bathing the room in darkness, before settling in, leaving as much room as possible between himself and Jack.

“You’re gonna fall off the bed there, cowboy,” Jack said, reaching out and grabbing Gibbs’ t-shirt sleeve and tugging to encourage him to move a little closer. “I won’t bite.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Gibbs murmured.

“Oh?”

“Nothing. Get some sleep, Jack.”

Jack rolled her eyes in the darkness, and rolled over so she was facing away from Gibbs. Every time he did something that might be progress, he quickly shut it down. Jack had hoped this night might bring about some change, but Gibbs was Gibbs no matter where they were. And Jack was aware that he shared things with her he didn’t with anyone else, but he was far from an open book. 

Jack managed to fall asleep though, despite her frustration, comforted by Gibbs’ presence even when she was annoyed with him.

Jack awoke suddenly, her Army reflexes kicking in. It took her a moment to realise what had awoken her, but when she did, she relaxed immediately.

At some point during the night Gibbs had obviously fallen asleep too, and had gravitated towards her. He was now moulded against her back, one arm curled possessively around her, his hand resting on her bare abdomen. Her shirt must’ve ridden up in the night as it was bunched up under her breasts. 

Jack could feel Gibbs breathing against her neck, slow and steady, and with a smile on her lips she fell back to sleep.

When she woke up next, something had changed. Gibbs was still pressed up against her, but this time he wasn’t still. His hand had inched its way lower, and his fingers were running small circles just below the waistband of her panties. Jack could feel his lips on her neck, but most importantly, she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed tightly against her butt.

Oh.

Jack’s body responded immediately. She could feel the growing heat and dampness between her thighs, could feel her nipples hardening, could feel goosebumps rising where Gibbs was mouthing over her neck.

This could be dangerous.

Jack wanted to see how far this would go. She desperately wanted to wake Gibbs up and then ride him to completion. She wanted to let him take control. She wanted everything.

But she also knew that she should stop this, that Gibbs should be awake and completely in control of his own actions. And mostly she wanted to be sure that he wanted her, and that he wasn’t dreaming about a lost love.

But then Gibbs breathed her name against her neck, and Jack couldn’t help herself. She pressed back against Gibbs and moaned, and that woke him up. He tensed, pausing all movement, and Jack could tell he was waiting to see if she was awake, and what she’d do. She could give him an out, pretend she was asleep and forget this ever happened.

Or…

“Please don’t stop,” Jack breathed out, a whisper into the dark, and Gibbs groaned against her neck, spreading his fingers against her belly and holding her tight against him.

“Jack…”

“Gibbs…”

And then he was moving again. He brushed her hair off her neck so he could get better access, kissing and nuzzling the skin he found. Jack brought a hand down to the hand Gibbs still had on her belly, urging it downwards, into her panties. As Gibbs’ finger came into contact with her centre, they both groaned at the sensation. 

Gibbs easily found her clit, and Jack’s hips bucked against him. She could feel him, his boxers doing very little to contain what felt like quite a sizeable erection. Jack reached back towards him, but Gibbs caught her wrist with his other hand, stopping her.

“Not yet,” he said, and Jack whined in impatience. 

“Gibbs…”

“Let me make you feel good first,” he whispered against her ear, and Jack shivered in anticipation.

“Having you inside me will feel good,” she answered, and she felt Gibbs falter slightly in his movements against her clit. Interesting. “I’ve imagined having you in all sorts of ways, at my apartment, at your house, in my office…”

Gibbs hummed low in his throat, and Jack filed away the information for future use, Gibbs liked when she talked like that.

Gibbs slipped a finger lower, skirting around her opening, before coming back up to her clit and using the moisture he’d gathered to lubricate his movements. Jack could feel her orgasm creeping towards her, and there was nothing she could do but let it take her. She came gasping, her core clenching around nothing, desperately needing more. She rolled over, pulling Gibbs’ hand away from her so she could straddle him and pin his wrists above his head. She wasted no time in leaning down to kiss him thoroughly while grinding her hips down onto his still clothed erection.

Gibbs let her kiss him for a while before he decided to shift the power, breaking free of her grip on his wrists easily, and rolling them so he was hovering above her. He kissed her this time, slowly and deliberately, before trailing kisses down across her breasts, and sliding his hands up under her shirt to cup them gently. He ran his thumbs across her nipples, and then slid his hands further to strip Jack of the shirt completely. 

“Marine looks good on you,” he muttered, “but right now it looks better on the floor.” He threw the shirt aside, and then his mouth was on Jack’s bare breasts, and she couldn’t agree more with the sentiment. 

Jack wasn’t idle, using her fingers to tug Gibbs’ shirt up his torso as well. He had to stop sucking on her for a moment to remove the shirt completely, but then he was back on her, trailing kisses down her stomach and suddenly Jack realised exactly what he wanted to do.

Gibbs got to Jack’s hip bone, and nipped gently, and Jack knew that it would leave a mark. And then Gibbs was sliding his fingers under the waistband of her panties and stripping them from her body. 

When she was bare before him, Gibbs sat back on his heels and even in the darkness, Jack could see the intensity of his gaze. She was powerless before him, and for the first time in a long time, she was okay with that.

And then Gibbs had his mouth on her centre, his tongue hitting all the right places, and it wasn’t long before she was coming again, this time with his fingers inside her. It was almost enough, but Jack wasn’t going to miss out. Once she’d recovered from the high, she pulled Gibbs up and then rolled them so she was on top again.

“Can I ride you?”

She could see Gibbs’ full blown pupils and he nodded. “Please.” There was an edge to his voice that she hadn’t heard before, a desperation, and Jack hoped she’d get to hear it again in the future, but for now she was going to make the most of it. She shuffled down his body, and slowly pulled his boxers down. His erection sprung free, and Jack’s mouth watered at the sight. One day she wanted to taste it, but not right now.

She tossed the boxers aside and made her way back up Gibbs’ body, settling with her knees bracketing his sides.

Gibbs’ hands came to rest on her waist, and he gripped her tightly to stop her from sinking down onto him. “Condom?”

“Don’t need one if you don’t,” Jack answered.

“I’m clean,” Gibbs replied, loosening his grip slightly.

“Same,” Jack said, and then she was sliding down on to Gibbs as slowly as she could handle. She could feel Gibbs shaking with the struggle to not just send his hips upwards and to let her control the pace.

It was excruciating but in the best possible way, and when Jack was flush with Gibbs’ hips they both let out a shaky breath. 

“You feel incredible,” Gibbs murmured. “So hot, so tight…”

Jack groaned in response, and started to move, sliding herself upwards and then back down. Gibbs was straining with the effort of holding himself back, and after a few minutes Jack finally relented.

“Fuck me, Gibbs,” she pleaded, giving him the permission he needed.

Jack found herself on her back in a flash, and Gibbs was thrusting into her relentlessly. It was exactly what she needed - what they both needed.

Gibbs brought a hand between them, quickly finding her clit, and that was all it took for Jack to come a third time, clenching and quivering around him. Gibbs followed shortly after, spilling himself inside her with a long shaky groan.

They stay like that for a while, not ready to seperate, until the cool night air finally got to them, and Gibbs rolled off Jack and bought the blankets back up to cover them both. He moulded himself to her side, holding her close. Jack let her hand rest over his, intertwining their fingers.

“You are… so special,” Gibbs said quietly.

“So are you,” Jack replied.

“You deserve more than me.”

“You don’t get to decide that.”

“You make me want to be ready again,” Gibbs continued. “But I don’t know how to be.”

“I’ll never ask you to be something you’re not,” Jack said softly. “And I’ll never be Shannon, and that’s okay, Gibbs. You don’t need someone to replace her. She’s a part of you and always will be.”

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Jack.”

“Well, that’s good because I think I’m falling in love with you, too.”

“I’m going to have to burn rule 12.”

“Rule 12? I haven’t heard that one.”

“Never date a coworker.”

“Ah. Yes. That could get in the way.”

“Rule 51 supersedes all others,” Gibbs said.

“Mmm, sometimes you’re wrong.” Jack turned her head to capture Gibbs in a soft kiss. “Not about this, though.”

“No, not about this,” Gibbs agreed, kissing her back.

The continued to kiss lazily until exhaustion took them, and Jack slept solidly for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
